Our Most Perfect Thing
by skalice
Summary: A prompt fill for a loyal reader. Mother's Day is never an easy one for Quinn. Luckily, g!p Santana is around to make her feel better. Warnings: g!p and lots of smut. One shot.


**A/N: This story has been sitting on my computer for ages. I wanted to post it yesterday for Christmas, but unfortunately, I was unable to log in to my account. This is a fill for a prompt by a very loyal reader of mine - you know who you are. I've also written an update for A Thin Line, but I'll be writing the chapter after that as well before I post. **

**This story is gp!santana. Basically, there's lots of sex and lots of cum. Everywhere.**

* * *

Quinn scrolls through her Twitter feed out of habit, but soon closes her eyes. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She needs to stay calm and look unaffected. Still, the words seem to be dancing in front of her eyes. Mother's Day. It's only Thursday, but already everybody is talking about what they're getting for their moms on Sunday, where they're taking them, or how long it's been since they've seen them.

Beth won't see her mother on Mother's Day. She never does. Quinn wonders if Beth even remembers her, and she doesn't know what she wants the answer to be. The plan had been for her to see Beth regulary, but then Shelby got a great job offer on the other side of the country and Quinn hasn't seen Beth since. Thinking about her little girl always seems to cut her breath off for a second.

Quinn opens her locker and extends her arm so she can feel behind the stack of books and pull out the picture she keeps there. The picture is torn a little on the edges, from always having to hide it and from always taking it with her. She only allows herself a few seconds to look at one of the two things she did right in her messed up life: have Beth. She bites her lip, forcing back the tears she can feel welling up in her eyes. She takes another deep breath, gets out the books she needs and closes her locker.

"Hey, babe."

Quinn jumps up when Noah Puckerman greets her with his usual sleazy grin. Yeah, she was so drunk when that happened. She decides to just ignore him - turn around and walk away. But then he puts his hand on her shoulder and takes a step closer, now standing in front of her again. "You look fine today, baby mama."

Quinn quirks a perfectly epilated eyebrow, giving him a cold look that does her reputation of being an ice queen justice. But Puck wouldn't be Puck if he gave up so easily - too stupid to understand that Quinn is with Santana now (that other right thing), and even if she wasn't, she'd never want him.

"So, what do you say, want another ride on the Puckasaurus?" He wiggles his eyebrows, and Quinn is pretty sure that if she'd even considered sleeping with him before, she sure would be entirely put off now. She's ready to put him in place when she feels a familiar arm slip around her waist.

"Tell me I did not just hear those words," Santana says, her voice as cold as her eyes. She gives Puck her trademark look - as if he's less than a stain on her shoe. Which he really is to her.

Puck shrugs, not impressed. He knows that Santana won't beat him up because Quinn won't let her, and even if she did, he could take a girl, right? "All's fair in love and hate, Lopez."

Quinn frowns. "That's not even how it goes."

Santana lets go of Quinn and takes a step closer to Puck, their faces inches apart. Santana's lip is curled up in disgust and the hate brimming in her eyes says more than a thousand words. "Let me make myself very clear, Noah Puckerman. You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, or I swear to God I will cut you up and serve your balls on a fucking silver platter."

Puck chuckles. "Woah, she giving it to you that good? She's looking hot today so who can blame me for having another try, right? Yeah, I remember. She's a damn good lay. Doesn't she make your dick hard just looking at her fine ass?"

That's when it happens, before Quinn can even stop it. Santana's fist meets Puck's nose, and it's not a gentle landing. Santana bites her lip, because okay - her knuckles hurt like hell right now, but she's not about to admit that. "You do not talk about my girl that way, Puckerman. She was never yours. You fucking took advantage of her by getting her drunk when she was feeling down. Nothing to be proud of. Now get the fuck away from me before I end you."

Puck is holding his nose, trying to stop the bleeding but failing miserably. He's cursing - very uncreatively. Santana grabs his shoulders and knees him in the balls before taking Quinn's hand and leaving.

When they turn the corner, Santana lets out the breath she's been holding. "Holy fuck, that hurts." She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I know you don't like it when I get into fights."

Quinn licks her lips. "I don't. I much prefer it when you take people down with words, you're good at it too. But he was being an asshole, and quite frankly... it was kind of hot." She gives Santana a very meaningful look.

Santana swallows. "It... it was?" For all her bravado, it takes her girlfriend just that wink and those bedrooms eyes to turn her into a speechless mess.

Quinn leans in and cups Santana's cheek. She kisses her girlfriend fully on the lips, slipping her tongue inside and pulling their bodies closer together. Quinn's hand trails to Santana's ass and she lets it rest there. Santana can feel her dick throbbing in her pants, reacting to Quinn's touch.

Quinn nips Santana's lip a final time before leaning back and grinning. "We've got twenty minutes before class. Second floor bathroom?"

Santana doesn't even have the presence of mind to use words, so instead, she just nods.

* * *

"God, you are so fucking sexy," Santana says, her voice heavy with arousal. She's sitting on top of the toilet lid, Quinn in her lap, pressing her body against Santana's.

"That was really sexy, the way you looked after me out there. It's my turn to look after you now," she winks. Her skirt is bundled around her waist and she gyrates her hips into Santana. She can feel Santana's dick hardening rapidly in her pants, and it gets her so damn wet she'll be needing that second pair of panties later.

Santana licks her lips. "I want you so bad right now."

Quinn gets up from Santana's lap and shakes her head. "Easy, tiger. We can fuck later. For now, I'm just going to suck you off."

Santana throws her head back and groans at the prospect. Quinn gets on her knees and opens Santana's pants with swift movements. She tugs them down and then gets working on Santana's boxers. She hooks her fingers behind the waistband and they follow her jeans to the floor, Santana's erection springing free.

Quinn moans just looking at it. Santana's dick is big - bigger than most, definitely bigger than Puck even though he hates to admit it. Santana's long, tick and uncut, and Quinn just loves it. Her mouth waters only looking at it. She takes Santana's dick in her fist and squeezes it softly, earning herself a low moan from her girlfriend.

Quinn moves her hand up and down, squeezing, and Santana's dick is throbbing in her fist. Quinn leans in and licks the head of her dick before nibbling on her foreskin softly, alternating with sucking on it heavily. Santana's whispered encouragements and the jerking of her hips tell Quinn she's doing exactly what her girlfriend loves. She lets go of her dick and pulls the foreskin away with nimble fingers until she can get her tongue between Santana's head and skin, circling all the way around her dick. Santana pushes into her, and Quinn loves it. She loves having Santana inside of her mouth as much as she loves having her inside of her pussy. She also knows exactly what Santana likes.

She groans herself when she feels a dribble of precum on her tongue. She feels her own pussy flutter when she leans back and kisses the head of Santana's dick before taking it in her mouth. She sucks on the head, her hands finding their way to Santana's balls. She fondles them softly as she feeds herself more and more of Santana's dick. She can feel her girlfriend's thick cock straining in her mouth, getting so rock hard. She licks the throbbing vein running through Santana's dick and hollows her cheeks around it.

Quinn gags slightly when the head of Santana's dick taps the back of her tongue, but this isn't the first blowjob she's giving Santana. She can take it. Besides, her girlfriend deserves some special attention for sticking up for her. Slowly but surely, Quinn takes Santana's cock deeper and deeper into her throat. She looks up and her entire body tingles with arousal when she sees Santana's head thrown back, her mouth open, her cheeks flushed, clearly enjoying the treat.

Then Santana looks down at her and their eyes meet. Santana loves this sight, her girlfriend's mouth full of her dick. She groans when she feels it slip inside Quinn's throat - so fucking tight. She knows this makes Quinn so horny. Quinn's hands are still playing with Santana's hard balls and she can feel them tensing up. She nods at Quinn, indicating her impending orgasm. Quinn's eyes almost roll back in her head at the idea and it makes Santana chuckle. It's amazing how much her girlfriend loves to swallow her cum.

Quinn is pretty sure that if they had the time to fuck now, it wouldn't even take five seconds for her to reach her orgasm. Her mouth is full of Santana, and that nod means that she's almost there. She scrapes the bottom of Santana's dick with her teeth lightly, making sure it brings pleasure and the slightest hint of pain. It's enough to send Santana over the edge. Quinn takes Santana's dick out of her throat until only her head rests on her tongue again, and sure enough, she can now taste her girlfriend perfectly as she cums. Load after load of hot seed spurts on her tongue and she eagerly swallows it, sucking on Santana's dick to get even more cum out of it.

When Santana's dick starts to go soft in Quinn's mouth, she starts sucking on it again. Santana frowns in surprise, but doesn't mind at all as her girlfriend licks and sucks her to a second orgasm. Quinn is milking her girlfriend's dick and they're both loving it. The seed is coming faster than Quinn can swallow, and the cum fills her mouth, dribbling over her chin. Santana fumbles to take her phone and snap a quick picture of her girlfriend's mouth full of her cock, the seed running out of her mouth.

Santana goes soft again and pulls out. Quinn licks her lips and then licks Santana's dick again, tasting all the cum she possibly can get. She smiles and gets up. Santana is exhausted. "You're so damn good at that," she mutters.

Quinn smiles, but doesn't say anything. When Santana's pulled her boxers and pants back on, she settles in her lap. Santana frowns, noting how quiet her girlfriend is. "What's wrong?" she asks instinctively.

"Nothing," Quinn says, adding what she hopes is a reassuring smile. "I'm great. You taste awesome."

"You're the best at blowjobs," Santana grins. "I mean, even if I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd probably be exclusive with you just for your blowjobs."

When Quinn just smiles and doesn't respond, Santana knows that something really is wrong. "Okay, who are you and what did you do to my feisty girlfriend?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. She knows she can't keep lying to her girlfriend who knows her so well. "It's Beth," she sighs, fighting the tears. "It's Mother's Day Sunday and it's everywhere and I can't stop thinking about her. I made a lot of mistakes and I hurt a lot of people, but Beth... she was perfect. She was my perfect thing and then I had to give her away. Then I got her back, just a little, and she was taken from me again. I just... I really want that perfect thing again."

Santana licks her lips. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"And then Puck, he hit on me, and I hate him - but he's the father of my perfect little girl, you know? And he just reminded me of her so much today. I love you, Santana. And you're the most perfect part of my life now."

Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder and tries to find the right words before looking into Quinn's eyes. "You're my perfect part, Quinn. So why don't we make the most perfect thing together?"

"Do you mean...?"

"Let's have a baby."

Quinn grins. Santana smiles. The idea should probably seem ridiculous, but it sounds wonderful. "I mean," Santana says. "I'm getting the key to my abuela's house today. I'm getting access to the money today. We could totally afford a baby. Start a family."

"We could," Quinn nods. "Perfect revenge, too."

Santana's abuela had never liked her, not from when she was born with a penis. Abuela had always been sure it was Santana's mother's fault, and Santana's mother must have carried a family curse, or some shit. But Santana was the only grandchild, and leaving everything to Santana was better in her abuela's eyes than leaving it to her son for her daughter-in-law to have access to it and do god knows what with it. Like finance the devil, or something. Santana had never really listened to her abuela's theories - the same abuela who didn't pass up a chance to remind Santana she was a freak of nature. So fuck yes was she going to take the mansion and the money left to her and make her girl happy, make herself happy.

"I have an idea," Quinn says, getting Santana's attention. "My parents are going on a long weekend with their church group. Some weekend about the mother Mary, or something. They'll only be back on Sunday. How about we go to my house for the weekend and fuck on every available surface until I'm pregnant?"

Santana smirks. "I've always wanted to fuck you on your father's desk."

* * *

Quinn is softly singing along with the song playing on the radio when she finally spots her girlfriend making her way to the car. She bites her lip softly - it's just the way she walks. Santana definitely has swagger. Knowing that they'll be making a baby together - looking at her and knowing that - it makes Quinn feel happier than she's ever been. Knowing that they'll be starting a family. Together forever.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Santana asks as she throws her bag in the backseat. "You look totally hot when you're daydreaming, by the way." Santana leans in for a soft kiss, and then she cups her jaw, and the kiss isn't that soft anymore, but definitely just as loving.

Quinn smiles. "I was just thinking about how perfect my little family is going to be when we've got the little one. And how much fun we'll be having making the little one," she adds with a sexy smirk.

"Mhm," Santana responds. "How about we go check out the house, then go to your parents' place and have awesome sex as much as we possibly can?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"What's that?" Santana frowns. Quinn usually doesn't put conditions on sex - it's one of the things Santana loves about her. Quinn doesn't feel the need to play games with her girlfriend, she gets to do plenty of that as the captain of the Cheerios. If Quinn doesn't feel like having sex, she'll either put Santana first, get over it and enjoy herself anyway (because Santana totally knows how to make her want it) - or she outright says so. No lame excuses. No headaches.

"We just grab the key to the house, then go to my parents' place and have awesome sex as much as we possibly can," she says nonchalantly. "We can check out the house properly later."

"Deal," Santana agrees quickly.

* * *

After dinner at Breadstix on Friday, Santana parks the car on the Fabray's driveway and turns to her girlfriend for a soft kiss, cupping her jaw. "Let's go and make a baby," she smiles.

Quinn goes ahead to open the door while Santana gets their weekend bags out. They don't have much with them, but all they need is a change of clothes. She brings the bags to Quinn's room and then goes to the kitchen, where Quinn is opening and closing cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks, taking a seat on one of the high stools.

Quinn looks up. "I was just looking if they've got any food in the house for tomorrow. Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure." A devilish smirk graces her features. "What would piss your dad off most?"

Quinn frowns. "Probably something from his secret stash he has no idea I know all about. He's got some great scotch, he keeps it in his home office."

"I didn't know you were an expert on alcohol," Santana teases. But then Quinn makes her way out of the kitchen and Santana is too distracted by that magnificent ass to think about anything else. She follows her girlfriend into Russell Fabray's home office and whistles lowly. She hasn't been inside the Fabray home very often, as Quinn's parents don't approve of their relationship at all and Judy is home more often than not.

Quinn goes straight to the giant mahogany desk and starts opening the drawers. Santana opts to sit down on the leather chair. Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh and bends down to open the bottom drawer. Santana licks her lips at the sight of her girlfriend's ass right there in front of her, and the promise of great scotch is suddenly about the last thing on her mind. She surprises Quinn by pulling her on her lap, earning her a squeal and then a giggle. "Santana, what are you doing?" Quinn asks, turning around in her girlfriend's lap.

Santana bites her lip – her girlfriend is just really damn sexy. "This is your daddy's office, right? The place where he works so hard to fuck people up?"

Quinn nods. "Yep. This is where he protects the citizens of the 'fine state of Ohio'. He's such a hypocrite – one of the few things he's got in common with my mother."

Santana tilts her head to the side. "I suppose he wouldn't like it too much if I fucked his little girl in the very chair he uses every night?"

Quinn purses her lips. "I'm pretty sure it would drive him crazy."

Santana smiles. "Perfect." Her hands find their way to Quinn's skirt and she drags it down a little to get her point across. Quinn smirks and stands up so she can take it off. To Santana's surprise, she immediately takes her panties with it. Santana gets up so she can take off Quinn's top and bra, then pulls her girlfriend closer into her for a hungry kiss.

They've been together for a while now, and they love each other so much. They're both faithful as can be, and neither of them has diseases. But they still haven't had sex without a condom, and the prospect of actually feeling Quinn's warm pussy clench around her dick almost makes her come in her pants.

"I was just imagining your enormous dick inside of me without a condom," Quinn whispers, almost as if she's been reading Santana's thoughts.

"Oh, fuck," Santana mutters.

Quinn pushes Santana back down into the chair. Santana is caught off guard, but before she can verbalize her confusion, Quinn is already on her knees, palming Santana's crotch. Quinn massages Santana's dick through her pants and then replaces her hand with her mouth. She smiles when Santana's dick hardens – Quinn can feel it through her jeans. She presses her tongue against Santana's pants and that's when she can't take it anymore. Santana quickly unbuttons her jeans and pulls down the zipper. Quinn tugs at the waistband of her pants until it's down to her knees. Santana stands up just enough to pull her pants down to her ankles and kick them off.

"Someone's eager," Quinn says, eyebrow quirked.

"Fuck baby, I just need to have you," Santana mutters. Quinn's hands are working on the waistband of Santana's boxer shorts now. Soon, they join Santana's jeans on the floor. When Santana sits back down, Quinn leans in and licks the head of Santana's dick, then wraps her lips around it. She suckles on it lightly – enough to get Santana rock hard.

Quinn gets up and then settles down in Santana's lap, her legs hugging Santana's hips. Santana grabs her dick and rubs it against Quinn's clit, loving how wet her girlfriend is already. Quinn's clit is so hard and Santana loves to tease it with her dick. A little precum is already oozing out of her dick, and Quinn can't take the teasing any more. She wraps her hand around Santana's and guides her dick to her entrance. With an animalistic grunt, Santana pushes inside. She curses at that amazing feeling of Quinn's hot pussy walls clenching around her dick.

"Oh God," Quinn moans, throwing her head back. She pushes back so Santana goes in even faster, her giant dick stretching Quinn so deliciously. Quinn bucks her hips into Santana's, and soon they find a rhythm that feels great to them both.

"Shit, you're so sexy, baby," Santana mutters. Quinn's in her lap, hopping on her dick. Santana rubs her clit, earning herself a very approving groan. Her head thrown back, her neck flushed, her tits bouncing. Her pussy swallowing her dick, then releasing it only to swallow it again. The sight of it makes Santana's balls tighten. She cants her hips a little and gets what she expects: a guttural groan because the head of her dick just rubbed Quinn's G-spot. The sound of it alone is enough to make her come.

The hot seed spurts from Santana's dick inside of Quinn, filling her up again and again. Quinn's not quite done, and she increases the pace all on her own. Santana bites her lips and then puts her hands on Quinn's hips to keep her still and increase the friction. The sound of Quinn's heavy breathing, the sweat streaming down her body, the loudness of those noises that seem to come from so deep within her – it's enough to make Santana come a second time and bring on a new load of cum. It just keeps coming, and Santana's pretty sure she never knew she had that much cum in her. Finally, Quinn's pussy relents and it traps Santana's dick inside, squeezing it so violently as she rides the waves of her orgasm, completely losing control of her body.

When she's finally come down from the orgasm, Santana pulls out slowly. Quinn is so filled with cum that it drips out a little – right onto Santana's balls. The sight of Quinn's pussy filled with her essence is enough to make Santana's dick hard again.

Quinn still has her eyes closed, so she has no idea what's going on when Santana lifts her up on top of her father's mahogany desk and slams into her again. Quinn falls back on the desk and Santana grabs her ankles, pulling her closer into her. She pounds Quinn hard and fast, needing the release so badly. Santana's cum from earlier is still dripping out of her, right onto the desk.

"Santana," Quinn grunts. "Don't stop."

Santana chuckles – no way is she going to stop. Herx eyes roll back in her head when she feels Quinn crossing her ankles at the small of her back. Quinn digs her heels into Santana's back and Santana leans forward, going even deeper inside of Quinn. Quinn's pussy is so filled with cum that it feels even hotter than before, and Santana can think about nothing else than to fill her even more. She wants her girlfriend to fucking leak with her cum.

"Oh shit," Santana mutters when she feels herself getting closer to her orgasm. "Shit shit shit shit shit-"

Quinn sits up, wraps her arms around Santana's neck and pushes herself completely into Santana, her tits rubbing against Santana's shirt. Santana's dick is pushed even deeper inside and it feels so insanely good to Quinn that it makes her fly over that edge. The feeling of Quinn's walls convulsing on her dick makes Santana shoot another load right into her girlfriend, and this time Quinn keeps Santana still, her dick buried deep inside her pussy. Santana manages to push herself into Quinn just that tad bit more and it feels completely amazing to be so deep inside.

They both need a little while to recover from their orgasms. Finally, Santana pulls out of Quinn. When she notices the cum she left on the desk, she frowns. "Should we clean it up?" she wonders.

Quinn tilts her head and smiles. "No. I want him to come home and know we fucked all over his desk, possibly even made a baby."

Santana smiles and nods. "Whatever you want, baby." When she notices Quinn's grimace, she asks worriedly: "What's wrong?"

Quinn pouts. "My back's a bit sore. This desk isn't exactly soft. How about we get into the jacuzzi to relax?"

* * *

They decide to not wear bikinis – they're alone anyway. Santana's legs are spread and Quinn is nestled between them, leaning into her girlfriend, her head resting in the nape of Santana's neck. The hot water and her girlfriend's touch feel amazing to her back.

"We're going to make a beautiful baby," Santana says softly. "And we will love our beautiful baby. We will love him or her so much."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Quinn asks, realizing she has no idea how Santana feels about that.

Santana shrugs. "Honestly? I don't really care, either is fine. I just want a healthy, happy baby. That's all that matters to me. What about you?"

"I don't know. Same as you, I think. I don't know if having a girl would hurt because she would remind me of Beth, though."

"I know giving Beth up was difficult for you. But you're getting a second chance here, and this is a baby you _can_ raise, you _can _take care of. If it's a girl, she won't be Beth. But she will be your girl. Our girl."

"I know," Quinn smiles. "Have I ever thanked you?"

"What for?"

"For not judging me, about getting pregnant before and then giving up my baby. For falling in love with me even though I'm so fucked up. For always sticking by me, no matter what."

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. And that kind of trumps everything every single day. I know you've had hard times, but you fought through. You're strong and brave, how could I not admire that? We all make mistakes. You did what you had to do in the circumstances at the time."

"You're so incredibly sweet." Quinn smiles and turns around to give Santana a kiss. "It actually makes me kind of horny."

Santana chuckles. "Again?"

Quinn quirks an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all, not at all," Santana says quickly.

"There's something I've always wanted to do in a jacuzzi…" Quinn says suggestively. "Want to try it out with me?"

Santana grins. "Hell yeah. What do you want to do?"

Quinn kneels on the seat of the jacuzzi and leans forward so that she's on all fours, facing one of the jets. She looks over her shoulder, ready to instruct her girlfriend. "Okay, now kneel between my legs and get that delicious dick of yours inside me from behind."

Santana is completely mesmerized at the sight of Quinn like this, but soon catches up to the request. She enters Quinn swiftly, but carefully. Quinn feels for the right button and then turns on the jets, moaning in delight when she feels the water spurting against her clit. She waits until Santana is firmly inside of her and then grabs on to the edge of the tub. Santana follows her lead and they both shift a little until they're completely balanced.

"Okay, now we straighten up," Quinn says, holding on to the edge of the jacuzzi. Santana does as asked and then pushes deeper into Quinn. Quinn moans, bites her lip.

Santana pulls out and pushes into Quinn again. Soon, she's pumping into her girlfriend, enjoying the feeling of the warm water around them, of Quinn so willingly taking her dick.

"How did you come up with this?" Santana asks between grunts. "It's really fucking hot."

"I read it online. I looked it up because I've always kind of wanted to have sex with you here." Quinn throws her head back and Santana kisses her neck.

Santana chuckles. "You've got good research skills, baby."

Santana pumps deeper and deeper into Quinn, the head sliding in and out of her forehead. It feels so fucking amazing to Quinn, and soon her pussy is trapping Quinn's dick again, clenching around Santana. Santana's cum spills out her dick, right into Quinn's pussy. Santana folds her body over to hold Quinn, making sure that her girlfriend won't hurt. The orgasm is astounding. When they've both come down from it and Santana pulls out of her, Quinn shakily lifts herself out of jacuzzi and lies down on one of the lounge chairs nearby.

Santana frowns as she leans on the edge of the jacuzzi. "What are you doing?"

Quinn smiles. "Don't want to lose any of your sperm, baby."

Santana smiles. "Come here and I'll give you some more."

Quinn rolls her head in her neck. "Tomorrow? I'm totally spent for the day."

"Sure. We can just go to sleep," Santana smiles, getting out as well so she can join Quinn on the lounge chair.

* * *

Santana smiles when she wakes up the next morning. She looks at the clock – 1 pm. Obviously, all that amazing sex in the office and then the jacuzzi has her body worn out. But now she feels ready again. She turns to kiss Quinn, but frowns when she finds herself alone in the bed. Then the smell of bacon hits her nose and she understands.

Santana goes to the bathroom to freshen up a little, then makes her way to the kitchen. Quinn is busying herself making breakfast, wearing nothing but a flimsy shirt and a pair of tiny panties. Santana licks her lips and makes her way over to her girlfriend standing behind the counter, sneaking up on her. As she passes the stove, she turns it off and then moves to wrap her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn jumps up and screams, then notices who's holding her. "You asshole!" she laughs nervously, swatting her girlfriend playfully.

Santana pouts. "And here I was, thinking you love me."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Of course I love you. Now are you going to give me a baby or what?"

Santana purses her lips, pretends to think about it. Then she grabs Quinn's shirt and takes it off, followed by her panties. Quinn smiles and leans forward, her naked tits resting on the cold surface of the counter, her pussy spreading for Santana.

Santana whistles, her dick getting hard at the sight of Quinn's wet pussy. "Damn, baby, you're ready."

"I was thinking about yesterday," Quinn admits. "And how hot our sex was."

Santana grabs her dick and rests the head against Quinn's pussy. She guides it along her lips, gathering Quinn's wetness on her cock. She then enters her without hesitation, going all the way inside. She holds on to Quinn's hips as she pounds into her, her breathing ragged.

Quinn moans, loving the combination of senses overwhelming her. Her hard nipples against the marble, Santana filling her up so good, feeling Santana's dick come out of her foreskin and gliding back in. She loves the double sensation it gives her.

She was so wet already and her pussy is more than ready. Santana moves her hand to Quinn's stomach and finds her way to her clit. She starts rubbing it, and that just seals the deal for Quinn. The walls of her pussy squeeze around Santana, pulling her in closer, keeping her there. Santana's dick doesn't take long to react and soon, Quinn can feel herself being filled with cum again. She's never even had sex with Santana without a condom before this weekend, and she never could have imagined how good it would be to be so full of her seed. It pools inside of her and she absolutely adores it. Santana's cum is hot and she loves how it comes out, spurt after spurt, making her so full of Santana in every way possible. She moans when Santana changes her angle and she topples over the edge.

"I love you so much," Quinn pants when she finally comes down from her orgasm.

"I love you more than anything," Santana smiles in response as she pulls out. "Let's have breakfast."

* * *

The plan is to watch some TV in the lounge and just relax. But when Quinn can't control herself and starts fondling Santana's dick over her jeans, then inside her jeans – well, Santana's only human. A few minutes later, Santana is inside of Quinn and they're trying to find a comfortable position to have some more mind-blowing sex.

"Let's just take this to your bedroom," Santana suggests.

"How about… my parents' bedroom," Quinn suggests, looking almost too delighted at the prospect.

"Sure," Santana says, not even caring where they're having sex – as long as she can fill her girlfriend up again. Santana gets up very carefully and keeps her cock inside of Quinn as they make their way out of the living room, down the passage to the Fabrays' master bedroom. Quinn moans every time Santana's cock slides in deeper as she walks.

When they reach the bedroom, Santana puts Quinn down on top of the bed gently. She looks Quinn in the eye as she pushes her cock deeper ever so slowly. They pick up a pace that works for them both, and there's something about looking into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes as her dick is treating her pussy. Quinn's eyes are glazed over with lust, and she brings her hands to Santana's breasts, fondling them lovingly. Quinn loves kneading Santana's breasts, playing with her nipples. She concentrates on her pussy and clenches her walls around Santana's dick as much as she can.

Santana frowns in surprise when she sees Quinn's knowing smirk. "I've been practicing," Quinn shrugs. "Feel good?"

"Damn, baby," Santana mutters. "So good."

Quinn tenses up the muscles in her pussy and rubs Santana's nipples every time she does. It's enough for Santana's balls to tighten and prepare a new load of cum for her girlfriend. Quinn suddenly lifts her hips and Santana slides even deeper inside, completely taken off guard. Quinn is slowly but surely losing control over her pussy as it contracts around Santana's dick, her walls fluttering around the stiff, thick cock filling her so good.

"Fill me up, baby," Quinn whispers softly. "Fill me with your cum."

Santana groans and loses it – her cum spilling out of her dick, rope after rope of cum spurting into Quinn's pussy. Quinn follows a few seconds later and the feeling of her walls trapping her dick so very tight just makes her come again and again. She's lost all control over her body now and is only aware of the seed leaving her cock. Finally, after a last long spurt, she can feel her dick soften a little.

Santana pulls out and Quinn moans softly. "Wow, Santana… I feel so full," she almost whispers.

Santana looks at her girlfriend, looking so beautifully exhausted. Sweat streaming down on her body, her skin flushed, her pussy full of her cum. Her lower abdomen looks swollen and out of pure curiosity, she presses on it. Quinn watches Santana amusedly. It's a nice surprise when the cum dribbles out of Quinn.

Quinn frowns when she sees the cum come out. "Shit, we can't have it come out!" She uses her fingers to push it back inside her pussy and the sight of that just makes Santana hard all over again. She takes Quinn's hand away and slams her cock into her as deep as she can get, Quinn's pussy still wet from their sex earlier. Santana holds herself there and leans down to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

"I want to stay inside," Santana mutters against Quinn's lips. "I want to stay inside of you so we can be sure to make ourselves a beautiful baby."

Quinn moans. "Fuck me again. I'm so horny."

Santana happily obliges her girlfriend, again and again. The more sex they have, the hornier they get. After a while, Quinn's pussy doesn't even feel sore. She just feels like she needs more of Santana's cock inside of her, more of her seed, again and again. The bed sheets are drenched, and they're having so many orgasms they can't stop the cum from spilling all over the bed as they look for as many different positions as possible.

It's late at night when they decide to move to Quinn's room to catch some sleep.

Quinn gets up to open a window when Santana stops her. "Let's keep the windows and door closed, make sure it smells like sex in here when they get back."

Quinn smirks. "I like your thinking. And let's leave the sheets as they are."

"Perfect."

_Damn, she really is one of a kind,_ Santana thinks to herself a few minutes later, when they're lying in each other's arms in Quinn's bed.

* * *

The next morning, they decide to clean up Quinn's room. The idea is to make it look as if Quinn was never in her room that weekend. They take her sheets to the washing machine and that's when Santana's face lights up as a new idea hits her.

"The washing, that's like your mom's domain, right?"

Quinn smiles and nods. "That, and the kitchen."

"We should totally have sex on top of the washing machine," Santana says excitedly. She can feel the bulge in her pants growing hard at the idea of taking her girlfriend here.

"I like the way your perverted mind works," Quinn smirks. She turns around, gets the machine ready and then turns it on. She kisses Santana on the lips softly, then nibbles on her lower lip. "Let's have sex," she mutters. "Right here, right now."

A few seconds later, both girls are fully naked. Quinn hops on top of the washing machine and Santana tugs at her dick to get as hard as she can. Quinn takes over from Santana as soon as she's settled, and Santana brings her hand to Quinn's pussy to play with her clit.

They're enjoying each other for a little while when suddenly, the washing machine makes a small bump. They look each other in the eye and nod. Santana lines her cock up with Quinn's entrance and brings the head inside. She very slowly pushes inside and with the next bump, her dick goes in deeper. Santana plans to wait until the washing machine bumps every time, but Quinn is nowhere near that patient. She pushes her body into Santana and wraps her arms around her neck to pull her closer at the same time. Soon, Santana fills Quinn up to the hilt. Quinn tenses her muscles again to grip Santana's dick and it makes Santana's eyes roll back a little. She starts pounding into her girlfriend, and they love how with each bump of the washing machine, their angle shifts a little, taking them by surprise.

Santana buries her dick as deep as she possibly can and just then, another bump makes her rub the head of her dick against Quinn's G-spot. Quinn keens and throws her head back, her pussy fluttering around Santana's cock, squeezing it so damn hard. Santana tumbles over the edge as well and before she knows it, she's filling Quinn up once again. Quinn's pussy is working her cock, milking it of all the hot seed it has to offer. Quinn keeps wanting more, and Santana comes a second time – just from that very feeling.

When Santana finally softens and pulls out, a little bit of cum drips on top of the washing machine. They look each other in the eye and know that it's going to stay there.

* * *

Santana is bringing the bags to the car as Quinn finishes the note she's written for her parents.

_Russell and Judy,_

_I turned eighteen last month. That means you have no control over my life anymore. When I was little, I thought that this was just how parents treat their children. But as I grew older, I realized that it wasn't true. I realized that you simply don't care for me for who I am, and that I will never be good enough. Yes, I made mistakes – but you should have helped me deal with them instead of turning your back on me. You should have supported me so I could learn from it and move on to be a better person._

_All I ever was for you was a photograph to show to friends and business associates. The last addition to your perfect family, so you could maintain your perfect image. When I told you I'm dating Santana, you weren't happy because your daughter has found love. You were angry because your daughter 'betrayed' you by entering a relationship that doesn't meet your definition of 'normal'. It was the second time I 'betrayed' you and your perfect image. But this time around, I don't care. _

_I refuse to be a part of your lie any longer. I have found love, I have found someone who knows every part of me and loves every part of me. She makes me feel good about myself, good about my life. She doesn't judge me for my mistakes and doesn't chastise me for my flaws. She simply loves me for all that I am, with all that she has. She makes me happy, and I make her happy. Because I love her even though she's not perfect. I love her smile and her embrace, I love her wit and her warmth. I love every part of her there is to know. That's what real love is like. I'm sorry you have never known it. I also _really _love her dick, even if it makes her different from other girls. _

_Santana is the most perfect part of me. And together, we decided to make something that transcends perfection. We're having a baby. We've started trying this weekend – all over the house. You'll find the evidence. In fact, we've had so much sex in so many places around the house and in the jacuzzi that I must surely be pregnant by now. And it felt really good. It felt amazing when Santana filled me up, and kept filling me up so much that it spilled out._

_Santana is everything to me and we will have a real family. That's why I'm leaving here. Santana and I are going to live together in her house, which is by the way much bigger than this one. My key is here on this table – I don't need it anymore. You won't be seeing me, ever again. And you can tell your friends and your business associates that your daughter ran away to finally have a shot at true happiness, something she would never have had at home._

_You fucked up, Russell Fabray. And you fucked up too, Judy Fabray, because you didn't stop him. You both fucked up so badly that you've lost me forever, and it doesn't even make me feel sad. That's how horrible the two of you are._

_I'm sure you'll hear about your grandchild being born eventually. But it won't be from us, and you won't get to meet him or her. Our child will be loved and cherished._

_Your perfectly happily pregnant and emancipated daughter,_

_the future Mrs. Quinn Lopez_

Quinn is so concentrated on finishing the letter that she doesn't notice the way her girlfriend is staring at her ass. She places the note on the glass table and turns around to the hungry look in Santana's eyes.

"One more time?" Santana asks.

"I'd love to."

A few seconds later, Quinn's on top of the glass dinner table, filled with Santana's dick. This is the same table her parents used so often for the fake family dinners and the fake dinner parties. She moans when she feels Santana's head glide out of her foreskin, pushing inside so deep as she holds Quinn's hips. Santana moves hard and fast, and it doesn't take long for either of them to reach their orgasms.

Santana notices the letter and smirks. She waits until her dick is a little softer, then gets it out of Quinn. She takes Quinn's finger and guides it to get the remaining cum off the head of her dick. She has Quinn drop it right next to the letter.

Quinn smirks, then hops off the table. Her ass left an imprint of the glass table and they agree it'll be a perfect sight to come home to. They make their way out to the car and go on their way to explore their new house.

* * *

A few hours later, another car pulls up into the Fabray driveway. A tall blonde man and his equally blonde wife get out, stretching their legs, satisfied smiles on their faces. As soon as they enter their house, those smiles turn into frowns. There's a funny smell in the air.

"I'm going into my office to have a drink," Russell says. "The lord knows I need it after a weekend with such common people. Good lord, Judy, couldn't you have booked us a more exclusive trip? The minute I leave something to you…"

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you didn't enjoy yourself as much as you deserve. Now you go and have a good glass of scotch to unwind and I'll start on the washing, okay?"

Russell makes his way to his home office, Judy goes to her area of the house: the kitchen, and then the washing machine and dryer.

When Russell opens the door, the smell hits him like a ton of bricks. As he walks closer to his desk, the evidence is there to support what he already suspected: sperm. "Judy!" he bellows.

Right at the same time, Judy sees a gob of sperm on top of her washing machine. "Russell!" she cries out as her husband calls her.

They meet each other outside Russell's study. "I found sperm," they say simultaneously.

"And the entire place smells like… copulation," Russell says in disgust. "I believe I feel sick. I need to freshen up, get a change of clothes."

"So do I," Judy nods.

They pass right by the dining room on their way to the master bedroom. As soon as they open the door, a look of shock settles on their faces. The smell of sex is much stronger here, almost palpable. It couldn't be more obvious. Their sheets are tangled and soaked – there's sperm everywhere in their bed.

"Lord have mercy," Russell finally mutters. "Who… what?"

Judy faints when realization settles in. Russell immediately makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his wife. He glances into the dining room as he passes by, only now noticing the door is opened. His eyes fall on a white envelope. He walks over to it and the first thing he sees is another gob of sperm and the faint imprint of someone having sat on top of the table … naked.

He recognizes the handwriting on the envelope – it's his daughter's. He takes it with him and goes to the bedroom first. He carries his wife outside of the cursed place and is relieved to find Quinn's room untouched. At least his wife can regain her composure here. He can feel a vein throbbing in his forehead – they even slept in his bedroom. Didn't even go into Quinn's room. He lays Judy down on top of the bed, and she soon regains consciousness.

He's started reading the letter by now, and the more he reads, the more his face changes colour. By the time he's finished, it's purple.

"What is that?" Judy asks, her voice quivering.

"That slut," Russell hisses. "That ungrateful little bitch!" He tosses the letter to the side and Judy takes it with trembling hands. She pales even more as she reads her daughter's words.

"Oh, Lucy," Judy says, tears in her eyes. "How could she do this to us? How could she do this to us after all the chances we gave her in her life?"

Russell grabs the first item he can find – the lamp on Quinn's bedside table – and smashes it against the wall, roaring so loudly it makes Judy tremble in fear.

Judy feels angry with her daughter, but also sad about her choices. She'll never get to see her grandchild, that much is clear. It's too soon for them to have one, but still, if it must happen…

"She is dead to me, Judy! We have no daughter in her. She is never to be spoken of again, do you hear me? The spiteful little slut is dead."

And that's when Judy realizes that she can never tell her husband that she feels anything beyond anger. She just nods and mutters: "She is no daughter of ours."

* * *

Quinn whistles when Santana pulls up to the house. Santana's had to go to a few family gatherings there when she was younger, so she remembers the sheer size of the place. But to Quinn, it's new. She gets out of the car to get a better look. "Shit, this place is huge," she says, wide-eyed in astonishment.

Santana nods. "My abuela had a lot of siblings, and she was the youngest. Most of the men in the family where career whores, and they all worked so hard they earned a fortune. Abuela inherited it all, because everyone left everything to her in their will. She was the youngest, and then she grew so old. And my abuelo was a really rich dude. I've seen what she left me. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't want to, both of us wouldn't have to work a single day in our lives."

Quinn puts a hand above her eyes to block the sun. "I do want to work, though. I want a career."

Santana smiles. "I know, baby, so do I. So we just get to spoil our kids rotten."

Quinn smiles. "I look forward to that. Dad would be so pissed if he saw the size of this place, I'm going to take a picture later so I can add it to my letter when I tell them I've left home to live here with you. This house is totally bigger than my dad's."

Santana chuckles. "Well, I reckon I've got a few things that are bigger than your dad's."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully. "I don't even want to think about that. Gross." She can't really be angry at Santana, though. She knows her girlfriend is just playing around, and she loves her so much she basically forgives her everything right away anyway. She starts walking to the front door.

"I sure hope you want to think about mine," Santana calls out after her girlfriend. She wants to get out of the car as well, but then she sees the lovely view of her girlfriend's ass as she's walking, so she decides to enjoy it. As if Quinn can feel her stare, she adds an extra sway to her hips. Santana can definitely feel something stirring in her pants. Then Quinn bends down to tie her shoelaces - but Santana knows for sure she's only pretending and giving a show. She's not complaining, though. Not at all.

Finally, Santana gets out of the car as well. She grabs the keys from her bag and follows Quinn to the front door. When she reaches her girlfriend, she puts her hand on her ass and gives it a gentle squeeze. It makes Quinn giggle.

First, Quinn and Santana explore the house and its many rooms. They start with the spacious living room. The furniture definitely needs to be replaced - her abuela's love for tradition went a little too far sometimes. It's a good thing they've got the money to do with the house what they want. From the living room, they go to the kitchen. Luckily, that has all the modern appliances. Of course, her abuela prouded herself on her kitchen and on being an excellent cook. From the kitchen, they make their way to the dining room and decide they'll look into getting the wall down between the dining and living room. Santana's abuelo's home office has been left intact, even though he passed away years ago. Santana can tell her abuela kept it clean throughout the years, and it oddly touches her that this woman who was so cold and calculated in her experience did actually love her husband. They just never showed it, unlike Santana and Quinn.

They get a glimpse to an enormous garden and a lovely terrace. First, they go upstairs. There are two more floors and they immediately decide that when the kids are older, they can have one floor and the parents the other. There are five bedrooms and three bathrooms - one ensuite to the master bedroom, with bay window, and two separate bathrooms. "That'll come in handy if we have a boy and a girl," Quinn smiles, already picturing a couple of mini Quinn's and mini Santana's running around. There are a few empty rooms as well, which they can later turn into play rooms for the kids or do with as they like. The attic has a permanent staircase and runs over the entire house. They discover a staircase leading to the kitchen and a large balcony - perfect if their kids want to have friends over undisturbed.

They end their tour of the house in the master bathroom. When Santana sees the look in Quinn's eyes, flitting around the room, and the small frown wrinkles in her front, she nods. "I'll get you a pencil and some paper."

"Thanks," Quinn smiles. When Santana comes back from the car with a pencil and paper, she immediately starts drawing some ideas of what they can do with the room. Santana watches her girlfriend in awe as she transmits her ideas from her head to paper so effortlessly. Quinn's very concentrated and it's such a sexy look on her. The things Santana would do to this woman...

After a few minutes, Quinn's got her initial ideas on paper. She can expand on them later, but when she glances in Santana's direction, she knows she needs to take care of something else first. She puts the pencil and paper away and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

Santana sucks in a deep breath when Quinn gives her the bedroom eyes. She's a sucker for the bedroom eyes. Quinn trails one hand from the small of Santana's back over her hips to the front, where she cups her dick softly through her jeans. She smirks when she feels Santana's dick stir lightly. She squeezes softly, in a pulsating manner, and Santana groans. "Fuck, baby," she mutters.

"That's the plan," Quinn says cheerfully. She grabs Santana's collar and guides her to the bed, where she lets her go. She casually takes off her shirt and when she brings her hands to her back to unclasp her bra, Santana stops her.

"My turn," Santana explains. She tugs the straps of Quinn's bra down, then unclasps her bra. Santana licks her lips and cups Quinn's breasts as the bra falls to the floor. Santana massages Quinn's breasts gently and enjoys feeling her nipples hardening against the palms of her hands.

Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her fully on the lips, Santana's hands still giving Quinn's breast a treat. Quinn pushes her body closer into Santana's, then puts a hand on the small of her back so their crotches meet. Santana's definitely well on her way to getting hard.

Santana wants to break the embrace to take her own shirt off, but Quinn doesn't let her. When Santana gives her a questioning look, Quinn explains. "I want you to fuck me with your clothes on. I want to feel your clothes against my naked skin."

"Let's get you naked then," Santana grins. She takes off Quinn's shirts and panties with one tug of her fingers. She moves them on top of the bed and takes an appreciative look at her naked girlfriend, wet and ready. She opens her pants and lowers them a little, along with her boxer shorts. Quinn leans up and grabs her dick, tugging at it with her entire hand. Santana groans - this feels so damn good.

Santana is so horny that it doesn't take much more to get her completely ready. She kisses Quinn again before pushing her lightly to indicate she needs to lie down. Quinn worries her lower lip, her eyes fixed on Santana's hard, throbbing dick.

Santana lowers herself and lines her dick up with Quinn's pussy. She rests the head against Quinn's clit and fucking hell, that's amazing. It's as if an electric jolt moves through them both. This is unexplored territory for both. Santana's head is so sensitive, just like Quinn's clit. It doesn't take long before they're both panting and moaning. Finally, Santana takes her dick and guides it to Quinn's entrance.

"I'm gonna go inside," Santana says softly.

Quinn lets out a long breath. "Okay."

Santana pushes inside and wow, holy motherfucking hell. This is insane. Quinn is so horny that her pussy is throbbing. It's amazing to feel those hot, soft walls in direct contact with her dick. She pushes slowly, making sure they can both feel it. Santana feels like she could explode - her foreskin pulled back, the head of her dick is so fucking sensitive and it's never touched Quinn's naked pussy so deep inside before. She's rock hard and panting as Quinn's pussy swallows her dick slowly, but steadily. When she's all the way inside, she stops for a second to look Quinn in the eye. "This... this is amazing, baby."

Quinn nods. "Yeah," she breathes softly.

Then Santana pulls back and goes inside again, her foreskin staying in place. Quinn gasps and moans as Santana pounds into her, her shaft sliding in and out of her foreskin. She's not used to the double sensation, but it feels so damn good she doubts she'll ever want it any other way again. Santana goes harder now and leans down to kiss Quinn's nipples, knowing how sensitive her girl is there. She can't keep it up for long, too out of breath by the rapid pace. Quinn puts her hands on Santana's hips, then grabs her ass, pulling her into her.

Santana keens at the feeling of Quinn's hands on her ass. All of it is just so damn good. Quinn's pussy is really fucking tight, and her foreskin is so sensitive. She loves pounding her girlfriend like this, feeling her soft, warm walls sucking her deeper and deeper inside. She can feel her balls tightening.

Quinn throws her head back, her body lifting up. The sight of Quinn completely filled with her dick, head thrown back, flushed all over her body sends Santana over the edge. Quinn quickly closes her legs around Santana's waist to make sure to keep her dick inside when spurt after spurt of hot seed shoots out of her thick cock.

Quinn knows she's being loud, but nobody can hear them anyway. The feeling of Santana's hot cum filling her up is so damn good, and her girlfriend just keep delivering. She can feel it leaking into her pussy and she goddamn loves it. She loves it so much that it sends her pussy clenching down on Santana's deck, fluttering wildly as Quinn reaches the most intense orgasm of her life. She's sure of it now: they're never using a condom again.

Quinn's orgasm is so intense that she seems to lose all strength when she's reached her climax. She almost collapses on top of the bed, fully expecting Santana to pull out, wrap her arms around her and kiss her.

But Santana's not finished yet. She shifts her body to lean on her knees, wraps her arms around Quinn's torso and pulls her up, shifting the angle. She slides even deeper inside, and Santana can feel her own hot cum on the head of her dick. Quinn's naked breasts rub against Santana's shirt.

Quinn loves the feeling of Santana's clothes against her naked skin. Her girlfriend starts pounding her again and she absolutely loves it. She uses the muscles of her pussy to squeeze them around Santana's dick. And that sends Santana into her orgasm again - the mere idea of Quinn using her pussy to manipulate Santana's cock. Santana's cum is pooling inside Quinn now, but her foreskin prevents any of it from spilling out. Quinn lies down on her back again and Santana's angle shifts a little. It's enough for Quinn to enjoy the waves of her own orgasm crashing over her, and she holds on to Santana through it.

Santana stays inside of Quinn as she goes soft and then pulls out. She lies down next to her girlfriend, both panting in exhaustion.

"That was... earth shattering," Santana concludes.

"Yeah, we're totally great at making babies," Quinn smiles, nestling her body against Santana's.


End file.
